


Wicked Sensation

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day working a grueling case, Jim comes home to a nice...diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Sensation

## 

Wicked Sensation

by Candy Apple

Disclaimers: Others own them, I just take them out for a little fun once  
in a while. No infringement intended.

Notes: The song is "Wicked Sensation", performed by Lynch Mob, from their self-titled CD. It's hard rock/heavy metal from the late 80s with a very sexy backbeat. 

Summary: After a long day working a grueling case, Jim comes home to a nice...diversion. 

* * *

Wicked Sensation  
by Candy Apple 

Jim rolled his eyes as his acute hearing picked up the blasting of heavy metal music from the loft. Blair rarely cut loose that way with the stereo, but since the younger man had devoted this day to painting the living room, it didn't surprise him that a little music was needed for motivation. Still, painting or not, Blair was going to have to tone things down now. 

Smiling a little at the thought of changing and digging into something as benign as painting after a grueling day of working on a double homicide case, Jim turned his key in the lock and opened the door, ready to yell out some sort of good-natured admonition to his lover for the blasting stereo. The words died on his lips when he took in the sight before him, and dialed back his hearing enough to focus on the lyrics of the song. 

Blair had stripped down to nothing but a pair of silk boxer shorts, obviously to compensate for the warmth of the afternoon sun as it baked the living room. There was a faint sheen of sweat on his skin, causing a few ringlets of the loose hair that brushed his shoulders and back to stick there. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the detective in Ellison screamed out that there was nothing coincidental about Blair painting in silk boxers with his hair down, not to mention the truly wicked things he was doing in time with the music, his hips swaying sensually with each beat. His back to Jim, if he knew the other man was in the room, he was determined to continue playing his part. 

//Well I'm searchin' for this feeling  
That's crawling in my veins,  
I'm on the inside, I wanna get out,  
Oh, I need that cure, there ain't no doubt 

Oh, well it feels so good,  
Up and down and in and out,  
Let's make this understood,  
Oh, cause I'm comin' on for you now// 

Jim let the keys tumble from his hand into the basket, his mouth hanging slightly slack, watching the muscles in Blair's back flex as the younger man kept up the pretense of moving the paint roller up and down the wall. At first determined not to let Blair get away unchallenged with this blatant seduction, Jim's cock twitched and began to rise to the occasion, not caring what the brain in his larger head had to say about the matter. 

The roller hit the pan with a clatter, jarring Jim out of his trance. Blair kept his back to his lover, lifting the mane of curls in both hands, holding it off his neck, still swaying to the music. 

//I got that wicked sensation  
That's crawling all over me,  
I got that wicked sensation,  
You know that's all I ever need  
When I get down on my knees,  
Gotta give in, gotta put it out// 

Blair released the hair with a shake of his head and slid both hands down his sides, fingers creeping under the waistband of the sweat-dampened blue silk boxers. In a painfully slow motion, he began easing them over his hips, down sturdy thighs until they pooled at his feet, leaving him gloriously nude as he straightened, hand moving around front to pleasure himself while his stupefied lover could do no more than fumble clumsily with the proliferation of clothing that stood between him and the seducer who was driving him wild with lust. 

//Well there's no reason  
For the way you make me feel,  
It must be pure desire,  
But my soul, you know it's burning like a flame,  
My heart just fills with fire// 

Jim thought, tossing his t-shirt on the couch and stepping out of his own jeans and boxers, moving toward the gyrating man who still hadn't granted him a look. 

Wearing nothing but his socks, which somehow seemed unimportant in his haste to make skin on skin contact, Jim came up behind his lover, wrapping strong arms around him from behind, smiling into the soft hair as Blair didn't so much as start at his presence. The little fiend had known all along he was there, just as Jim had suspected. 

Blair didn't lose a motion as he kept up with the beat of the music, the movement of the lithe body forcing Jim into the groove of the pounding drums, bass and guitars, until there was nothing but the throbbing of the music and the hot sensation of Blair's warm body against him and the scent of their arousal rising and mingling in the air. 

//Oh, well it feels so good,  
Up and down and in and out,  
Let's make this understood  
Oh, cause I'm burnin' hot for you now// 

Jim found enough capable thought to maneuver Blair around in his arms until they were facing each other. Pushing his lover gently against the unpainted portion of the wall, he dove in and plundered the sumptuous mouth, his hands twining with Blair's, pushing the younger man's arms back up and against the wall. Lowering his head, he fastened his mouth on a taut nipple, hearing Blair's groan rise above the throbbing music...at least to Jim's hearing, which had reduced the music to nothing more than a sensuous backbeat as he concentrated on making love to Blair. 

"Jim...wanna...touch you," Blair gasped as Jim continued the assault on his sensitized nipples, then licked a trail all the way to his navel, swirling his tongue around, somehow managing to keep Blair's arms pinned to the wall. At the first sign of earnest effort from Blair to move his arms, Jim released the pressure on them and wound his arms around Blair's body instead, rising back up for another taste of that inviting mouth, as Blair's hands slid possessively into Jim's hair. 

"Want you...NOW," Jim growled against Blair's mouth, nipping at the full lower lip before devouring his lover's mouth again, leaving them both breathless. 

"All yours, lover," Blair responded, lowering himself on all fours and locating the lube, right where he had hidden it, next to the paint pan. 

"All the bases covered, eh, Chief?" Jim managed, grabbing the tube as Blair grinned wickedly, lowering his elbows to the floor, spreading his legs further, giving Jim unrestricted access. 

Jim coated his fingers and probed the tight little hole, stretching Blair quickly but carefully, never willing to let the heat of the moment pose any risk of pain for his lover. 

"God, Jim, do it, man," Blair groaned, rotating his hips. 

And then Jim was lost, and he knew it. That wiggle of hips, Blair's blatant desire to be taken, and taken thoroughly, overloaded Jim's senses until he found himself coated with a sheen of the gel and pushing past the tight ring of muscle before he fully realized what he was doing. Somewhere between the squealing guitars, pounding drums and heavy breathing, Blair was grunting a bit, adjusting to the intrusion, then groaning and goading Jim to move, to fill him. 

In one firm stroke, Jim answered the call, burying himself to the hilt in Blair's body, then winding his arms around the younger man and pulling him backwards until he sat, impaled, on Jim's thighs, his own sweaty thighs straddling Jim's lap. 

"Give it to me, man...oh, yeah...DO IT!" Blair shouted, writhing on the rod that filled him until Jim began thrusting rapidly, pumping hard into Blair, goaded on by the throb of the music and Blair's cries of pleasure and pleas for him to do it harder and faster. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could register what the singer was shouting in an impassioned voice now, 

//How you shake this poor boy's soul,  
How you shake it, babe,  
How you do me in, how you do me in,  
Oh, it's my soul, oh, it's my soul  
It burns, it burns it yearns  
It's gotta come out, it's gotta come out...// 

Jim felt every muscle in his body tingling and springing to attention with the oncoming rush of his climax, brought on by Blair's scream of pleasure and the clamping of those internal muscles, which were Jim's final undoing every time. As Blair bathed Jim's hand, which pumped firmly on his lover's cock, Jim shot his completion deep into Blair's body. Both were crying out, groaning, grunting and riding out the tide of the pleasure until Blair stilled, slumping, sated, back against Jim's chest, damp curls on his shoulder. 

"Love you," Jim managed, still out of breath, kissing the side of Blair's neck, his ear, his cheek, and his temple before resting there, on his knees, still buried in the smaller man's hot body. 

"Love you more," Blair retorted, his words slow, his voice low and sultry with the relaxation of being fully sated. 

"Not possible," Jim countered, smiling, knowing how long this could go on if they had the energy for it. 

"More than life," Blair retorted. 

"Can we call it a tie, sweetheart?" Jim asked, genuinely tired, and feeling deliciously relaxed. He had one eye on the couch, almost tempted to throw caution to the wind and expose it to the sweat and semen and assorted lube stains of dragging Blair up there and taking a nap. 

"Let's go to bed in my old room, huh?" Blair suggested, moving forward a little. Jim cooperated in easing them apart carefully, then waited as Blair stood and held a hand out to him. He accepted the pull and as soon as he was on his feet, pulled Blair into a smothering embrace, kissing his face and his hair. 

"You're just what I needed, baby." 

"You're always what I need," Blair countered, rubbing his hands up and down Jim's back. 

"This case--" 

"It's out of your mind right now, babe. Don't let it back in. Let's go to bed and keep it away for a few more hours, huh?" 

"What about the living room?" Jim pulled back, smiling down into his life partner's beautiful, flushed face. 

"Well, after our nap, we could always do a little naked painting and see how far we get." Blair flexed his eyebrows. "I've always wanted to see you painting in nothing but a pair of white socks," he teased, kissing Jim's smiling mouth quickly, then pulling his lover by the hand toward what was now the guest bedroom. 

Thoughts of Jim's case didn't return that night for many hours, and the walls of the living room later suffered a very erratic partial paint job in the small hours of the morning. 

The End 


End file.
